Obsession
by SEY-sama
Summary: UA Schizophrénie. Rajout d'un OS du point de vue d'Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hem. Yellow lectrices, lecteurs!**

**Après une courte pause de six mois (haha. ha.) je vous offre un petit OS en cadeau de Noël pour essayer de me faire pardonner le fait que je n'ai pas touché à FFTB depuis ... la dernière fois que j'ai posté. Soit juin. ON NE SORT PAS LES TOMATES! Pas taper, sinon pas de chapitres! (Quoique, vu l'état dans lequel il est, un peu de motivation sous forme de coups de pompes dans le derrière ne me ferait pas trop de mal)**

**Bref, lecteurs, lectrices étant tombés par hazard sur ... cette chose, il s'agit d'un UA schizophrénie, donc bon, c'est un peu beaucoup malsain. Juste pour que vous le sachiez.**

**EDIT: J'ai fait quelques retouches quand j'ai posté la suite.**

**So, bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

**Mon Roi**

Je suis ton côté sombre.

Je suis la part de ténèbres derrière tes yeux qui te susurre des choses qui te font frémir.

Je suis toi. Et c'est justement ce qui te fait le plus peur.

Je suis ton côté sombre. Celui qui t'empêche de sombrer dans ta niaiserie écœurante. Celui qui te sort des situations que ta bêtise naïve entraîne. Celui à qui tu dois ta survie.

Je suis la part de toi qui te dit que les humains sont des êtres méprisables et indignes de ta confiance. Je suis celle qui te protège contre toi même.

Je suis toi. Mais un toi qui ne redoute pas le regard de ceux que tu appelles "amis". Celui qui n'a pas peur de se salir les mains quand les circonstances l'exigent.

Je suis le plus fort de nous deux. Et tes tentatives désespérantes pour m'évincer n'ont pour seul résultat que te blesser davantage. Je te laisse les commandes seulement pour que tu continues d'exister.

Alors, dis moi, mon Roi, pourquoi t'acharner à me combattre quand il serait tellement plus facile pour toi d'accepter que j'existe et que je ne veux que te protéger? C'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun. Protéger les faibles. Et tu es si faible.

Tu es mon côté lumineux.

Tu es la part de moi qui tend l'autre joue après s'être fait frapper.

Tu es moi. Et c'est justement ce qui me fait le plus peur.

Tu es mon côté lumineux. Celui qui m'empêche de découper en morceaux sanguinolents ceux qui le méritent. Celui qui me fait découvrir les merveilles de la vie parmi sa pourriture. Celui à qui je dois ma survie.

Tu es la part de moi qui me dit que les humains sont uniques et imparfaits, mais ô combien merveilleux dans leur intégrité. Tu es celle que je veux protéger contre la dure réalité du monde.

Tu es moi. Mais un moi qui ne vit que pour ceux que tu appelles "amis". Celui qui respecte ses principes moraux et son honneur jusqu'à en crever la bouche ouverte.

Je suis le plus fort de nous deux.

Alors, dis moi, mon Roi, pourquoi est ce que je continues à veiller sur toi dans l'ombre quand il serait tellement plus facile pour moi de t'écraser comme le faible que tu es? Je suis aussi faible que toi, mon Roi, parce qu'une existence sans ta naïveté touchante ne vaudrait rien.

Je suis toi. Tu es moi.

Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu ne pourrais pas survivre sans moi.

Pourquoi t'acharnes tu à me tuer? Tu te condamnerais toi même.

Que tu es stupide, mon Roi, de penser que je te laisserais livré à toi même dans ce monde injuste et impitoyable. Je continuerais de te protéger contre toi même jusqu'à ce que ton écoeurante bienveillance t'ai tué.

Crie, hurle, débat-toi, frappe-moi, supplie-moi, pleure, mon Roi. Mais je resterais toujours derrière tes yeux à épier le moindre de tes mouvements, à espionner tes pensées et à surtout t'empêcher de souffrir vainement.

Déteste-moi, mon Roi. Autant que tu le peux. Ca prouvera que tu n'es pas encore brisé par cette misère qu'est ton existence.

Haïs-moi, mon Roi. De toute ton âme. Parce qu'il n'y a jamais eut qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour.

Et que pour vouloir te protéger en dépit de ma propre existence, je dois vraiment t'aimer.

Et si tu m'aimais, mon Roi, peut être que tu arrêterais de te blesser en essayant de me détruire.

Crois-tu vraiment que te voir si pitoyable ne me donne pas encore plus envie de te soustraire à ce monde cruel? Crois-tu que je prend plaisir à vider tes "médicaments" dans les toilettes? Crois-tu que je ne sais pas à quel point prendre le contrôle de notre corps te rend encore plus misérable? Crois-tu que j'ignore à quel point tu as peur, mon Roi? Crois-tu que te répéter comme un mantra que je n'existe pas changera les choses? Crois-tu vraiment que porter atteinte à notre corps me fera sortir de toi en même temps que notre sang?

Toi et moi, mon Roi, sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Le Yin et le Yang. Nous sommes complémentaires et opposés. Nous sommes l'équilibre naturel des choses. Pourquoi chercher à combattre l'essence même de la vie qui t'est si chère?

Tu es stupide, mon Roi, d'avoir pensé que l'exorcisme pourrait te débarrasser de moi. Ne te l'avais je dit? N'avais je pas ricané de ta naïveté? Alors pourquoi pleures tu sur tes espoirs brisés, mon Roi? Si je possédais ton courage et ta bravoure inconsciente, je t'aurais kidnappé dans ton subconscient pour te consoler. Mais je sais que même aux portes de la mort, tu n'accepteras jamais rien de moi.

Un seul mot, mon Roi, et je t'emmènerais dans un endroit où tu ne souffriras plus jamais. Dis seulement le nom que tu m'as donné mais que tu n'as jamais prononcé. Cela m'aurait rendu bien trop réel, n'est ce pas? Accepte mon aide, mon Roi, je ne demande que cela. Dois je te supplier pour que tu cèdes enfin? Dois je menacer d'utiliser notre corps à des fins que tu n'approuverais pas pour que tu me laisse te protéger?

Cède, mon Roi, et je te promet que jamais tu ne le regretteras.

Tu es si mignon et paradoxalement misérable, mon Roi, de te jeter dans mes bras ouverts sans la moindre retenue. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu le moment où je pourrais enfin te serrer dans mes bras. Si tu savais comme j'ai envié toutes ses gourdes qui pouvaient t'enlacer. Si tu savais à quel point t'entendre sangloter contre moi et enfin m'accepter pouvait me rendre si heureux, tu risquerais de me frapper. Si tu savais que je suis prêt à toutes les bassesses pour que tu t'accroches encore désespérément à moi, tu me haïrais, me mépriserais jusqu'à ta mort.

Mais je tiendrais ma promesse, mon Roi, je ne te permettrais pas de regretter.

Que ton odeur est enivrante, mon Roi. M'en voudras tu, si je fourre mon nez dans ton cou? Que ta peau est douce, mon Roi. M'en voudras tu, si je l'embrasse?

Pleure, mon Roi. Pleure autant que tu le peux. Parce qu'une fois de retour dans la réalité, nous savons tout les deux que tu ne te permettras pas cette faiblesse.

Je suis celui qui te connait le mieux, mon Roi. Je suis la part de ténèbres derrière tes yeux. Si tu ne te permets pas de te laisser aller dans mes bras, dans lesquels ta foutue fierté acceptera de te laisser aller? Je suis ta fidèle ombre, ta monture, mon Roi. Repose toi sur moi, je ne demande que cela. Laisse moi être ta carapace cynique et impitoyable.

Laisse moi te protéger. Et je ne demanderais qu'une chose. Haïs moi, mon Roi. De toute ton âme. Parce qu'il n'y a jamais eut qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour.

Et que tu es mon unique faiblesse, mon Roi.

**Voilà, une petite fin ouverte, des fois que je veuille écrire une suite et que vous puissiez vous imaginer ce que vous voulez.**

**Alors, estimés lecteurs, cette chose vous a t elle suffisamment plu ( ou dégouté) pour que vous laissiez la trace de votre passage? Au pire, voyez ça comme votre contribution à mon cadeau de Noël, moi qui vais passer le réveillon à me faire royalement ch*er.**

**Je vous souhaite donc de joyeuses fêtes, et espère que les singes volants du magicien d'Oz vous kidnapperont pour servir d'hôtes de marque à la vieille et méchante sorcière tellement ridée qu'il lui faut des pinces à linges pour conserver un visage humain et que vous finirez en dessert à la table d'honneur!**

**Bwahaha.**

**$£¥ (qui a pour avatar la déesse de la discorde et de la destruction)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yellow les gens! Bon, à l' origine je n'avais pas prévu de suite, ms l inspiration s est imposée à moi. Donc voilà, suite et fin. **

**Merci à Libellule35, Loupiote et Lilisu pour leurs reviews encourageantes.**

**Chose Monstrueuse**

Je te hais.

Tellement que j'en deviens fou.

Tu es la chose qui se cache dans les recoins les plus sombres et inatteignables de mon esprit malade.

Je te hais.

Toi qui ricane de mes espoirs et des mes rêves au même titre que de mon désespoir et de ma rage.

Je te hais, voix de malheur, mirage éphémère et reflet tordu.

Tu n'es rien d'autre que cela. Une chimère onirique, un cauchemar trop persistant, un frisson à la perception de la réalité.

Tu n'es pas réel.

A peine une réminiscence du monstre qui sommeille un chacun. Le côté sombre de la Force. Le Mal biblique. Le Hyde de Jekyll.

Un monstre.

Parce que c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas? Que je devienne toi. Que je prenne plaisir à satisfaire mes plus bas instincts. Que je tue de pauvres gens parce que tu veux goûter leur sang. Que je jouisse de la défaite de mes adversaires.

Je te hais.

Toi qui prends de plus en plus de place dans ma tête. Je sens la pression que tu exerces sur mon crâne. Je te sens envahir chacune de mes méninges. Je te sens de ma nuque à mon front. Tu veux sortir, n'est-ce pas? Tu veux une liberté que je ne t'accorderais jamais.

Tu n'es pas réel.

Et je ne te laisserais pas l'oublier.

Tu n'es que la chose qui se cache dans les recoins les plus sombres et inatteignables de mon esprit malade. A peine une réminiscence du monstre qui sommeille un chacun. Le côté sombre de la Force. Le Mal biblique. Le Hyde de Jekyll.

Un monstre.

Peu m'importe tes discours creux et venimeux. Peu m'importe tes désirs et tes envies. Peu m'importe les justifications que tu donnes à ta présence.

Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

Irréel.

Et haïssable au possible.

Un jour, peu m'importe quand, peu m'importe comment, tu sortiras de ma tête. Ce n'est pas une demande. Ni un souhait. Encore moins une promesse. C'est un fait. Aussi inaltérable qu'un bloc de béton.

Un jour, chimère onirique, cauchemar trop persistant, frisson à la perception de la réalité, tu disparaîtras. Et ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

Ricanes tant que tu le peux encore. Ricanes tant que tu existes.

Parce qu'un jour viendra, parasite, où je me trouverais du vermifuge et que tu devras te trouver un nouvel hôte moins récalcitrant.

Tu aimes ma hargne, chose monstrueuse? Après tout, il s'agit de l'un des aspects de ma personnalité les moins reluisants. Normal que tu apprécies.

Tu peux attendre, le jour où je baisserais les bras ne viendra pas. Je ne t'accepterais jamais, être irréel et tellement haïs.

Tu es l'incarnation de tout ce que je déteste. Absolument tout.

M'appeler "ton Roi" n'y changera rien. Pourquoi fais tu ça, d'ailleurs? Parce que je suis celui à qui appartient le corps que tu parasites? Pour te moquer? Par sarcasme? Je ne comprends pas.

Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te haïr, chose monstrueuse. De toute mon âme, de tout mon être.

Parce qu'en attendant le jour où tu sortiras de mon crâne, je ne peux faire que ça.

Peu importe mes cris. Peu importe mes éclats de rage. Peu importe le temps et la concentration que je perds à t'imaginer agoniser. Peu importe ce que je fais, monstre, tu restes.

Pourquoi ne pars tu pas? Pourquoi ne disparais tu pas? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Que faut il que je fasse pour que tu disparaisses? Que faut il que je fasse pour que tu cesses de t' immiscer dans ma vie? Que faut il que je fasse pour que tu te taises? Que faut il que je fasse? Dis moi. Dis moi.

Dis moi.

Sors de ma tête. Je ne demande que ça.

Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils et de tes commentaires. Je n'ai que faire de ton aide empoisonnée et ta bienveillance factice.

Laisse moi. Je ne te demande que cela.

Laisse moi être seul dans ma tête. Laisse moi me regarder dans un miroir sans apercevoir ton rictus de bête sauvage. Laisse moi savourer le silence. Laisse moi ne plus douter de l'origine des pensées qui traverse mon esprit. Laisse moi contrôler mon corps.

Laisse moi. Laisse moi.

Pitié.

Laisse moi. Je ne te demande que cela, chimère onirique, cauchemar trop persistant, frisson à la perception de la réalité.

Ne m'appelles pas ton Roi. Ne cherches pas à mon consoler. Arrêtes de justifier tes actes par ta bienveillance factice et ton amour vicié.

Je te hais, chose monstrueuse. Ne l'oublies pas. Parce que moi, je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Je te hais.

Tellement que j'en deviens fou.

A moins que je ne le sois déjà. Peut-être n'es-tu que ça, voix de malheur, mirage éphémère, reflet tordu. Peut-être n'es-tu que le membre gangrené de mon esprit malade n'attendant qu'à être tranché. Fournis moi une hache, parasite sanglant, ou n'importe quelle lame, je ne ferais pas le difficile, et je me ferais une joie de me débarrasser de toi.

Toi qui es si volubile en matière de tuerie et de carnage, pourquoi ce silence soudain? Aurais tu peur, chose monstrueuse? Aurais je trouvé un moyen d'enfin te réduire au silence?

Le silence.

Des années que mon esprit n'avait pas été aussi serein. Des années que mon esprit n'avait pas été envahi par ta voix, être haïssable.

Laisse moi savourer ce calme éphémère encore un peu, chose monstrueuse. Juste encore un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Etait-ce réellement trop demandé? Réponds moi. Ne pouvais je pas avoir l'illusion d'être seul dans ma tête à peine quelques minutes? Réponds moi.

Réponds moi, sale parasite.

Je ne mérite donc pas un petit effort anodin après toutes ces années à supporter ton haïssable présence? Je ne mérite donc pas ton respect, vil petit ver?

Je ne veux pas de tes mensonges glucosés de fiel, hypocrite petite chose.

Tu veux que je t'aime, chose monstrueuse? Que je t'acceptes pour cesser de souffrir?

Es-tu donc si naïf? Es-tu donc si stupide? Ne suis-je pas censé être le plus gentil et bienheureux de nous deux?

Je te hais. De toute mon âme. De tout mon être. Tellement que j'en deviens fou.

Je te hais, chose monstrueuse. Ne l'oublies pas. Parce que moi, je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Je ne peux pas t'aimer.

Parce que tu es la chose qui se cache dans les recoins les plus sombres et inatteignables de mon esprit malade. Parce que tu n'es qu'une voix de malheur, un mirage éphémère, un reflet tordu. Parce que tu es le membre gangrené de mon esprit malade n'attendant qu'à être tranché.

Parce que tu es un monstre. Et qu'il n'y a que dans les contes que la Bête se transforme en prince.

Tu veux que je t'aime, chose monstrueuse? Alors que l'unique but de ton existence est de pourrir la mienne?

Je ne peux pas t'aimer. Même si je le voulais.

Et je te hais tellement, chose monstrueuse, que pour le vouloir il faudrait que tu disparaisses de ma tête. Il faudrait que j'arrête de te sentir à la limite de mes pensées. Il faudrait que je n'entende plus ton ricanement sadique. Il faudrait que la pression exercée de ma nuque à mon front s'évanouisse. Il faudrait que mon corps n'obéisse qu'à moi. Il faudrait tant de choses, au final, qui n'arriveront pas.

Parce que tu n'es peut-être qu'une voix de malheur, un mirage éphémère, un reflet tordu, mais une voix que je ne cesse d'entendre à chaque seconde de chaque heure de chaque journée, un mirage qui ne cesse de me hanter à la perception de ma réalité, un reflet qui ne cesse de me sourire comme une bête assoiffée de sang.

Irréel, tu l'es. Mais réelle est ma folie.

Pour créer un monstre tel que toi, il fallait bien que je le sois.

Ne pourrais je donc jamais me débarrasser de toi, chose monstrueuse? Ne peux tu donc pas faire au moins semblant de ne pas exister? Ne peux tu pas au moins cesser de m'appeler ton roi? Ne peux tu pas arrêter d'essayer de faire passer ton hypocrisie pour de l'amour tordu et vicié?

Si tu tiens réellement à moi, si je suis vraiment ton roi, s'il te plaît, arrête. Arrête, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à ta présence dans ma tête.

Je t'entends jusque dans mes rêves. Je te vois dans le coin de ma vision. Il n'y a que toi dans un miroir.

Je te hais, chose monstrueuse, pour me voler ma vie et ne même pas en vouloir.

Tu es le plus fort de nous deux, n'est-ce pas? Tu pourrais m'écraser comme un insecte. Tu pourrais me reléguer au fin fond de moi-même sans que je puisse résister. Me cloîtrer dans ce monde vertical que tu apprécies tant. Tu pourrais. Mais tu ne le fais pas. Ce ne serait pas amusant sinon, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne veux pas de tes mensonges glucosés de fiel, hypocrite petite chose.

Ne m'appelles pas ton Roi. Ne cherches pas à me consoler. Arrêtes de justifier tes actes par ta bienveillance factice et ton amour vicié.

Ne peux tu donc pas être honnête, chose monstrueuse? Pas même une seule fois? Ne peux tu donc pas avouer au moins une fois que tu ne désires que ma perte, ma folie? C'est pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas? Pour me rendre tellement fou que je cesserais d'accorder toute valeur à une vie, y compris et en priorité la mienne?

Parce que tu y arrives tellement bien, chose monstrueuse. J'ai presque envie de me faire exploser le crâne pour te faire sortir en même temps que ma matière grise. J'ai presque envie de me tailler les veines en espérant me purger de toi, parasite sanglant.

L'idée me travaille, je l'avoue.

Aurais tu peur, chose monstrueuse? Voilà qui serait tordant.

Oh. Tu dis avoir peur pour moi, maintenant? Mais bien entendu. Tu ne recherches que mon bonheur et la fin de mes souffrances, n'est-ce pas? Tout ce que tu fais est dans mon seul intérêt, n'est-ce pas?

Va rechercher mon bonheur dans une flaque de sang de la taille de mon salon, ça nous fera des vacances à tous les deux.

Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête. Ne fais...

Arrête. Juste une fois. Arrête de prendre mes mains pour les tiennes quand ça t'arrange.

Evidemment que je comptais utiliser ce merveilleux cutter tout neuf. Pour qui me prends-tu? Je suis un homme qui tient ses engagements. Et, un jour, chose monstrueuse, peu m'importe quand, peu m'importe comment, tu sortiras de ma vie. J'ai le temps d'attendre, il ne me reste que cela. Le reste git carbonisé et cendreux entre tes mains.

Je te hais. Tellement que j'en suis devenu fou.

Parce que c'est ce je suis, n'est-ce pas? J'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt. J'aurais du le savoir à la minute où ton horrible ricanement a écorché mes oreilles et retentit à l'infini dans mon crâne.

Je suis fou. Totalement et irrémédiablement.

Ma vie, ou ce qu'il en reste, a été détruite par ta présence dans mon crâne. Le nies-tu? Que penses tu qu'il me reste? Je n'ai plus rien, plus rien tu entends?, qui me donne envie de survivre, si ce n'est ta destruction. Alors, pourquoi me demandes-tu de continuer à vivre? Pourquoi oses tu prétendre que je ne suis pas encore fou? Pourquoi, chose monstrueuse, t'entends je me supplier de ne pas recommencer?

Ah. Je comprends. En bon parasite, si je meurs, tu mourras avec moi.

Arrête. Ne fais pas ça. N'utilise pas mes bras dans une parodie de câlin. Je te hais, chose monstrueuse, arrête de prétendre l'avoir oublié. Arrête d'essayer de te faire passer pour un gentil petit parasite innocent. Arrête de me harceler vainement dans de pathétiques phrases se voulant réconfortantes. Arrête de vider dans l'évier mes calmants quand je viens à peine de les acheter.

Je te hais, chose monstrueuse. Quand le comprendras-tu? Quand cesseras tu cette vaste comédie? Quand te lasseras tu de ton rôle pour enfin te décider à m'achever? Quand arrêteras tu?

Je n'en peux plus. Je suis à bout. Je n'arrive plus à supporter cette vaste blague qu'est ma vie avec toi dans ma tête.

Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. ARRETE.

Juste une journée. Juste une minute. Juste une seconde. Juste un infime répit pour que je puisse souffler. Juste un répit pour que je reprenne une dernière goulée d'air avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les abysses de ma folie.

Si tu ne mens pas. Si tu m'aimes véritablement, chose monstrueuse, offre moi cet infime répit, que je puisse prétendre que tu n'existes pas et que je ne suis pas totalement et irrémédiablement fou.

Tu voulais que je te fasse confiance, monstre qui sommeille en moi, côté sombre de la Force, Mal biblique, Hyde de Jekyll? Voici l'unique opportunité qui ne se présentera plus jamais à toi. Epargne moi ton horrible présence juste un instant, un infime et minuscule répit.

Et, miracle, le vide. Enfin.

Je n'entends plus ta voix de malheur vriller mes tympans. Aucune vision de toi ne vient se perdre à la périphérie de mon regard. Aucun reflet tordu dans le miroir.

Juste moi, des cernes immenses sous les yeux, le visage noyé de larmes, mes mains tremblantes agrippées au lavabo, et mon unique visage détendu par le soulagement. Le seul rire qui vienne à mes oreilles est le mien. Je pleure en riant, et tu ne dis rien. Je suis d'un pathétique à renifler ma morve, mes épaules tressautant de sanglot et de rire, et ta voix nasillarde ne vient pas ricaner ou commenter.

Le vide. Enfin.

Mais tu es toujours là. Je te sens prendre de plus en plus de place dans ma tête. Je sens la pression que tu exerces sur mon crâne. Je te sens envahir chacune de mes méninges. Je te sens de ma nuque à mon front.

Je sens tes mains froides aux griffes acérées sur les miennes. Je sens ton souffle sur ma nuque balayer quelques mèches rousses. Je sens la tension de ton corps juste derrière le mien. Je sens ton horrible coeur de chose monstrueuse battre puissamment la mesure dans mon dos.

Tu es toujours là. Mais muet et invisible, me laissant la miséricorde de prétendre que tu n'existes pas. Et pour ça, juste pour ça, parasite sanglant, chose monstrueuse, membre gangrené de mon esprit malade, peut être qu'un jour ma haine à ton égard pourrait s'atténuer.

Je sens ton coeur battre plus vite et ton souffle sur ma nuque se faire plus proche.

Tu veux parler, dire quelque chose, commenter mes pensées les plus intimes comme tu l'as toujours fait. Mais tu ne fais rien.

Le vide. Enfin.

Ce vide si ardemment désiré qui prend fin bien trop tôt à mon goût. Ce ricanement qui t'échappe quand j'essaye de t'exorciser, chose monstrueuse. Ton gloussement véritablement amusé qui retentit à mon oreille, tes mains froides qui se font plus présentes sur les miennes, ton corps que je sens se presser contre le mien, ton souffle chaud qui me tire un frisson de dégoût, tes dents acérées qui viennent entailler ma peau dans un cruel rappel que tu ne partiras jamais.

J'ai presque l'impression que c'est moi qui suis ta chose. Ta marionnette trop faible pour se défendre elle-même. Ta poupée que tu ne cesses de caresser lascivement.

Et ces mots qui tombent comme des pierres dans mon estomac, qui me percutent avec la force du locomotive et me laissent complètement détruit.

Ces mots qui disent que rien ne te délogera de mon esprit tourmenté, que mon dernier espoir pour me débarrasser de toi s'est fracassé comme un miroir.

Ce vide si ardemment désiré qui prend fin bien trop tôt à mon goût. Ces murmures désolés se voulant réconfortants qui t'échappent. Tes mains froides qui m'empêchent de m'effondrer. Tes demandes répétées pour que j'ose enfin penser le nom que je t'ai inconsciemment donné. Tes suppliques pitoyables pour que je te laisse m'aider. Mes larmes qui ne cessent de couler sur mon visage. Cette boule douloureuse qui me serre la gorge et ravage mon âme. Cette certitude que je ne te détruirais jamais, chose monstrueuse.

Je n'ai même plus la force de te haïr, chose monstrueuse. Je n'arrive même plus à pleurer, c'est d'un pathétique. Je suis juste étalé sur mon lit, fixant le plafond en rêvant qu'il s'effondre et mette fin à cette parodie d'existence.

Tu veux que je cède, chose monstrueuse? Pour quoi faire? Tu n'as jamais voulu de ma place. Le seul but de ton existence était de détruire la mienne. Et tu as brillamment réussi.

Tu me menaces, maintenant? Voilà qui nous change de l'habitude routinière, tu ne peux qu'en convenir. Où sont passés tes suppliques faussement désespérées? Où sont passés tes arguments bidons que même moi je ne crois pas? Où sont tes explications vaseuses? Et, de toute façon, que peux tu me faire que tu n'as déjà fait?

Touche à mes soeurs de tes sales pattes tordues, vil petit vers, et rien de ce que tu feras ne m'empêchera de te tuer avec moi. Ce n'est pas une demande, encore moins une promesse. C'est une certitude, aussi inaltérable que ta présence dans mon crâne.

Tu veux que je cède, chose monstrueuse? Tu me promets que je ne pourrais jamais le regretter?

M'entends tu ricaner de ce monde vertical où tu m'épies? Tu vois, tu as réussi à me transformer en toi. En monstre. Tu devrais être fier, chose monstrueuse. Tu as réussi à me faire mépriser ce que je trouvais magnifique dans ce monde qu'est le mien. La Vie. Et plus particulièrement la mienne.

Tu devrais être fier. Je cède.

Je le prononce, ce nom que je n'ai jamais osé penser. Je l'accepte, ton aide empoisonnée.

Je sens tes mains froides aux griffes acérées s'emparer de mon âme, la détacher de mon corps pour l'emmener dans les abysses où tu résides. Je te vois devant moi, ton éternel rictus sur ton visage si semblable au mien et pourtant si différent.

Tu devrais être fier. Je cède.

Mon calvaire a enfin prit fin. Tu as gagné, chose monstrueuse. Je te laisse faire tout ce que tu veux sans la moindre envie de protestation. Je suis las de ces années à essayer de te combattre. Je n'ai même plus la force de te haïr.

Tu devrais être fier. Je cède.

Quand je te voies devant moi, ouvrant presque timidement tes bras trop pâles, je m'engouffre dans cette brèche en pleurnichant comme le gosse que tu m'accuses d'être. Parce que je n'ai plus la force de résister. Parce que cet autre moi que tu es, ce reflet tordu, reste une partie de moi. Parce que le soulagement de cette torture sans fin m'assomme. Parce que tu dis que m'aimes, peut être. Parce que je n'ai plus la force de te haïr, sûrement.

Je sens tes bras puissants m'enserrer avec force, m'empêchant doucement de me soustraire à ton emprise démoniaque. Je sens tes ongles noirs s'agripper à ma chemise sans entailler ma peau. Je sens ta main caresser avec tendresse ma nuque dans un vain espoir de réconfort. Je sens tes cheveux trop blancs me chatouiller la joue. Je sens ton coeur qui bat tellement fort et tellement vite. Je sens la tension qui habite ton corps si semblable au mien, devinant les efforts que tu fais pour ne pas me briser entre tes doigts griffus. Et surtout, je sens ton nez inspirer avec force la fragrance de la tendre peau de mon cou. Je te sens résister à tes bas instincts de bête pour ne faire qu'y poser tes lèvres.

Et je comprends enfin que tu as trouvé un nouveau jeu pour me torturer. C'est ton amour vicié, tordu et empoisonné qui causera ma perte, chose monstrueuse. C'est ton besoin insatiable de me faire tien qui me détruira jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que toi dans mon corps.

Et je pleure. Pour la vie que je n'ai pas vécue avec toi dans ma tête. Pour les souffrances que tu m'as faites subir. Pour la perte de tout ce qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais. Pour ma haine auquelle je m'étais accroché si longtemps et qui n'est plus. Pour toutes ces fois où ma fierté m'avait empêché d'exprimer mon mal être. Pour la fin définitive de mon calvaire qui se profile. Pour ce que j'aurais à endurer de ta part pendant cette courte période. Pour tes sentiments si malsains qu'un alter ego ne devrait pas ressentir pour un autre.

Tu ne me permettras pas de regretter, n'est-ce pas? N'aies crainte, chose monstrueuse, je ne regretterais pas de te détruire avec l'arme qui m'a achevé. Ton amour vicié, tordu, malsain, empoisonné et fou.

Je n'ai plus la force de te haïr, Shiro, mais il m'en reste assez pour vouloir ta perte.

**Bon. J'avais pas exactement prévu une fin comme ça, mais je trouve qu'elle est plus en accord avec Ichigo, qui a la détermination d'un pitt bull sous stéroïdes.**

**Sur ce, puissent les pandas nympho du Liban vous dévorer les orteils avec du miel hollandais bio!**


End file.
